Rain Man
by Alisa Jang
Summary: Hanya jika hujan kita dapat bertemu, karena hanya jika hujan aku bisa datang untuk menemuimu... CHAP.4 IS UP it's SuLay/JoonXing with HunXing/HunLay
1. Chapter 1

Title : **Rain Man**

Genre : Romance, Supranatural

Rating : T to M (for save)

Main Cast : Yixing, Sehun, Junmyeon dan nama-nama yang akan tersebut kemudian.

Warning : **BOYS LOVE ,** mengandung unsur "semi" dan bahasa-bahasa yang campur aduk serta tak sesuai EYD. **Jangan maksa baca kalo tidak suka mending close aja.**

Desclaimer : keseluruhan cerita 100% murni dari hasil ngayal saya, tanpa pemanis buatan. Cast adalah milik kita semua (kecuali Yixing sudah saya taken #digampar) saya hanya pinjam nama untuk keperluan cerita.

Enjoy the story...

.

.

.

.chapter 1

.

 _Zzrrraaasssss..._

"Oh tidak, aah... kenapa harus sekarang hujannya."

Pria berparas manis itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan pelataran kantor tempat ia bekerja sambil merutuki cuaca yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Padahal tadi langit masih cerah." Dia melihat arloji ungu yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu menggosok kedua telapak tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin, pukul 9 p.m. "Mana sudah malam begini, bagaimana caranya aku sampai ke halte?"

Kantornya memang berada di pinggir jalan, tapi untuk sampai ke halte dia tetap harus berjalan beberapa meter.

"Butuh bantuan, cantik?"

Sang pria manis membalik badannya berniat akan menghajar siapa saja yang berani memanggilnya dengan panggilan nista seperti itu, tapi bukan kepalan tangan yang melayang dia justru terkejut sendiri karena menemukan seonggok(?) pria pucat yang lebih tinggi darinya sedang memainkan sebuah benda bernama payung.

"Sehun? Kau belum pulang?"

Pria yang disebut namanya hanya mengendikkan bahu "memang kapan aku pernah pulang lebih dulu darimu?"

Pria manis yang bernama Yixing mencibir dan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kearah seberang, atensinya sempat mengedar ke beberapa objek sampai akhirnya berhenti pada satu titik dimana terdapat objek yang langsung menimbulkan pertanyaan besar di kepalanya. Dalam penglihatannya seseorang sedang berdiri mematung diseberang sana dan membiarkan tubuhnya terguyur hujan.

"Apa orang itu sudah gila? Malam-malam begini hujan-hujanan begitu?" Tanya Yixing masih memperhatikan objek tersebut.

"Sudah tidak usah pedulikan orang lain, ayo kita pulang." Pria yang dipanggil Sehun itu merangkul pundak Yixing merapat dengan tubuhnya agar sama-sama terlindungi dibawah payung yang telah ia bentangkan.

"Hm," Yixing mengangguk, tapi tetap saja pandangannya masih fokus menatap orang sinting -menurutnya- yang tetap berdiri ditengah hujan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Suasana yang gelap membuat Yixing melihat sosok itu layaknya sebuah siluet namun sedikit lebih jelas dan dia merasa orang itu juga membalas tatapannya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Yixing akhirnya memutus pandangannya pada orang misterius itu dan fokus berjalan bersama Sehun.

.

"haaaaah, akhirnya ada bus jugaaa." Teriak Yixing yang sedikit teredam derasnya hujan. Beruntung hanya ada mereka berdua di halte atau sekitar tempat itu.

Pria blasteran Korea-Tiongkok itu girang bukan tanpa alasan, pasalnya ia sempat hampir putus asa karena lelah menunggu, namun akhirnya mereka mendapatkan bus setelah 30 menit menahan dingin ditengah hujan. Yixing duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun seperti biasanya meskipun kali ini keadaan bus terbilang sepi, mungkin hanya terisi sekitar 6-7 penumpang termasuk dirinya dan Sehun.

Yixing menatap kearah jendela hendak menikmati hujan, tapi tidak jadi menikmati karena pada akhirnya hujan membuat ia ingat pada seseorang diseberang jalan tadi yang membuatnya khawatir.

"Kau kenapa? Seperti tengah berpikir keras, apa kau mendapat tugas yang sulit dari atasanmu?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengusap piasan air hujan di wajah Yixing dengan tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya masih heran dengan orang tadi."

"Orang yang mana?"

"Tadi, yang aku bilang malam-malam begini hujan-hujanan."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa orang itu mengkhawatirkan sekali."

"Apa dia mengganggumu?" Sehun membuka sebungkus keripik untuk dia bagi bersama Yixing.

"Tidak juga, aku baru melihat orang itu tadi."

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Ishh... kau ini bertanya terus. Bukannya memberi pendapat atau nasihat apa begitu, malah tanya terus." Sergah Yixing kesal dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

Sedangkan yang dimarahi hanya cengengesan sambil mengubek-ubek bungkus keripiknya. "Kau itu terlalu peduli dengan orang lain, bahkan orang yang tidak kau kenal sekalipun. Sebenarnya itu sifat yang bagus, tapi jika berlebihan hingga membuatmu berpikir keras itu akan menjadi beban untukmu dan jadinya tidak baik."

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan peduli denganmu." Yixing melipat lengannya dan menatap jendela menghindari Sehun.

"Terserah saja sih. Tapi perlu kau ingat juga kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku akan selalu mengganggumu sampai kau memperhatikanku lagi." Balas Sehun cuek masih sibuk dengan keripiknya.

"Haahhh..." Yixing menghela nafas keras dan melempar punggungnya ke sandaran kursi bus sambil memejamkan mata, berdebat dengan Sehun hanya akan membuatnya mengalami penuaan dini.

.

Setelah melewati perjalanan sekitar 20 menitan, akhirnya Yixing dan Sehun tiba di apartemen mereka yang terasa lebih hangat. Ya, apartemen Sehun dan Yixing. Mereka memang tinggal berdua dalam satu apartemen.

"kau dulu atau aku dulu yang mandi?" Tanya Yixing setelah mereka memasuki apartemen.

"Bagaimana kalau bersama?" Sehun meraih pinggang Yixing dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Yixing sampai hidung mereka bertemu.

"Lalu siapa yang akan membuat minuman hangat?"

"Tak perlu membuat minuman hangat. Aku sendiri yang akan menghangatkanmu, eum tidak...tapi kita akan saling menghangatkan satu sama lain, bagaimana?" Nada Sehun terdengar semakin menggoda dengan mulai meraba-raba pinggang pria yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya.

Yixing menaikkan satu alisnya dan mencibir saat merasa tangan Sehun semakin nakal dengan sedikit menekan pinggangnya. "Kupelintir anu-mu, baru tau rasa. Sudah kau saja yang mandi duluan, aku akan membuat minuman panas yang benar-benar panas untukmu." Yixing mendorong dada Sehun namun Sehun menahan pelukannya terhadap Yixing.

"Aaaah, cium duluuu." Sehun merajuk dengan nada yang dibuat seperti anak kecil sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Cium nenekmu saja sana." Yixing mendorong kuat wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya dan kali ini Sehun mengalah.

"Masakkan sesuatu sekalian, aku jadi lapar." Sehun berlalu dengan masih mempertahankan kerucut di bibirnya.

Sementara Sehun mandi, Yixing beranjak menuju dapur dan mulai melakukan aktivitasnya. Pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menuangkan air panas dari dispenser, membuat susu hangat untuk Sehun dan dirinya tentu saja, lalu ia mulai menyalakan kompor untuk membuat telur dadar pedas kesukaan Sehun.

Ditengah keasyikannya memasak, tiba- tiba pikiran Yixing kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Pikirannya melayang pada seseorang, atau mungkin sesosok?, entahlah Yixing tidak ingat pasti yang dia lihat ditengah hujan tadi benar-benar manusia atau bukan, tapi rasanya kini dia mulai penasaran. Seandainya yang dia lihat tadi benar-benar manusia, kira-kira hal apa yang membuatnya sampai bertindak bodoh dan tidak menguntungkan begitu, tapi kalau saja yang Yixing lihat itu adalah hantu yang menyerupai manusia, Yixing berpikir itu mungkin pertanda kesialan baginya.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya dan seketika ia sadar kalau teflon yang daritadi dia panaskan sudah mengepulkan asap tipis, segera ia menuangkan kocokan telurnya dan berusaha fokus kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Belum matang ya? Lambat sekali memasak telur dadar saja." Sehun yang sudah selesai mandi mendatangi Yixing sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Kau ini tinggal memerintah dan makan saja masih protes, kalau tidak sabar tidur saja. Tidak kau makan juga tidak masalah." Sungut Yixing

Sehun tertawa genit. "Asal tahu saja, kalau marah kau terlihat makin seksi. Bibirmu itu loh, seperti minta dilahap dan dihisap sampai membengkak."

"Sebelum kau melakukannya, aku akan lebih dulu membuat bibirmu bengkak dengan teflon panas ini. Ambil piringmu, telurnya sudah matang. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Segera Sehun mengambil piring dan menerima telur dadarnya dari Yixing. "Kau tidak ikut makan?"

"Aku tidak lapar. Kalau kau mau tambah nasi masih ada di magic jar."

"Hmm."

.

Di kamar mandi, Yixing telah melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Sambil sesekali bersiul ia menyalakan showernya dengan suhu hangat dan tekanan paling tinggi agar guyuran air yang deras dapat meringankan tubuhnya sekaligus memijat kepala dan punggungnya yang tegang seharian ini.

Namun baru beberapa detik air mengguyur kepalanya, Yixing terkesiap. Secara otomatis otaknya kembali berpikir pada sosok yang tadi dilihatnya ditengah hujan. Pria bermata sayu itu mematikan showernya sejenak dan termenung.

 _"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memikirkan orang itu lagi?, sebenarnya siapa dia?, apa mungkin dia ada hubungannya denganku?"_

Pertanyaan apapun dari yang sederhana sampai yang aneh-aneh menjurus mesum semua terlintas dikepalanya. Meski terus diliputi rasa penasaran dan bertanya-tanya tapi Yixing memilih untuk membiarkan saja otaknya berpikir tentang apapun dan dia melanjutkan acara mandinya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam, namun mata Yixing yang sebenarnya sudah terasa lelah tak bisa diajak untuk beristirahat. Pikirannya melayang kesana kemari dari mulai urusan pekerjaan, masalahnya pribadi hingga...

"Huuuuhh..."

Seseorang -atau sesosok- kurang kerjaan yang berdiam diri ditengah hujan kembali melintasi kepalanya.

 _"Yaelah tuh orang sapa sih bikin gue keki aja. Helloow... Lu kira ini sinetron segala pake ujan-ujanan sambil meratap padahal kanan kiri pertokoan? ,pinter dikit dong, neduh napa?, repot banget perasaan."_

Yixing ngedumel dalam hati, tidak benar-benar mencela objek yang dia maksud, secara tersirat dia juga kesal kenapa makhluk yang tidak dia ketahui asal usulnya, bibit bebet bobotnya bahkan rupanya sekalipun itu bisa ngeloyor manja di dalam kepalanya yang memang dasarnya pemikir.

Lelah mencoba tidur tapi tetap tak berhasil, Yixing memutuskan turun dari ranjangnya dan keluar kamarnya menuju kamar Sehun.

 _Tokk...tokk...tokk..._

"Sehuuun buka pintunya."

 _Tokk...tokk...tokk..._

"Ish, susah sekali bangunnya. Sehuuunnnn...hun kebakaran huunnn..." teriak Yixing gak nyante

 _Jdakk..._

"DIMANA?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun lelah menunggu.

"A...ap..apa kk..kau se..sselalu seperti itu s..ssaat tidur?"

"Apa yang kau mak... HAAHH propertiku." Sehun terkesiap setelah mengikuti arah pandang Yixing dan langsung lari kedalam untuk menutupi 'properti'nya bahkan sampai seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. *Sehun merasa kotor :,(

Sudah jadi kebiasaan Sehun jika tidur dia hanya akan memakai kaos dan celana dalam ketat *coret* ,meski cuaca sedang dingin dan Yixing sama sekali tidak tahu kebiasaan itu walaupun mereka tinggal satu apartemen sejak setahun belakangan.

"Kau. Kenapa tengah malam begini teriak-teriak?, mana yang kebakaran?" Sehun bicara dengan nada marah yang masih terdengar panik akibat auratnya terlihat oleh Yixing, ekhem tidak sampai terlihat sungguhan sih, cuman nonjol ajah *eehh.

"Otakku yang kebakaran. Kau juga sih, dipanggil-panggil tidak dengar, aku teriak saja." Yixing ikut nyelonong masuk dan duduk disebelah Sehun seolah melupakan begitu saja kejadian sebelumnya.

Setelah duduk nyaman diatas ranjang milik Sehun kemudian Yixing memperhatikan Sehun dengan pandangan aneh, tentu saja Sehun yang kembali teringat kejadian barusan merasa risih dan tidak enak hati pada Yixing, barangkali setelah ini Yixing akan merasa jijik padanya atau ilfeel atau bagaimana gitu. "Eum, Yixing... yang tadi itu ee aku eum bisa jelaskan."

"Kau ini kenapa sih?-"

Sehun mendengar nada Yixing seolah-olah dia berusaha melupakan kejadian barusan. Baiklah Sehun akan menjelaskan dengan baik-baik. "Eumm, ya sebenarnya..."

"Kenapa kau membungkus seluruh tubuhmu dengan selimut?, perasaan disini tidak terlalu dingin, oh atau kau sedang sakit?."

 _"Damn_... _"_ Sehun mengumpat dalam hati, ternyata Yixing benar-benar lupa.

Sehun sweetdrop, dia bahkan berpikir seandainya dia buka selimutnya dan menunjukkan anu'nya lagi pada Yixing, apa pria berlesung pipi itu akan ingat?

 _"mungkin batin Yixing sangat terguncang detik itu juga jadi ingatannya langsung blank_. _Semoga dia tidak anemia."_

 _/ amnesia kali, Hun. -_-/_

 _"Ya apalah itu namanya." -_ pergulatan batin Sehun

"Kau kesini mau apa?" Sehun antisipasi, jangan-jangan dia juga lupa maksud dan tujuannya ke kamar Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Alhamdulillah ternyata Yixing masih ingat.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau masih ingat saat kita pulang tadi aku sempat bercerita tentang orang aneh yang hujan-hujanan?"

Sehun mengangguk sembari menurunkan selimutnya sebatas pinggang /bawahan lagi dong mas #geplakk/ .

"Entah kenapa daritadi bayangan orang itu selalu melintas dikepalaku meskipun aku sudah berusaha tak memikirkannya. Bahkan sampai aku tidak bisa tidur begini juga karena tiba-tiba aku memikirkan makhluk aneh itu lagi. Menurutmu aku kenapa?"

Sehun menatap polos sambil menggaruk lehernya yang terasa gatal. "Kau mungkin terkena sindrom."

"Sindrom? Sindrom apa?" Tanya Yixing serius mulai ketakutan.

"Entahlah, aku hanya asal bicara."

Yixing mencibir tajam, sebenarnya kalau bicaranya itu dengan wajah yang biasa saja mungkin Yixing tidak seberapa sebel. Tapi ini yang ngomong Sehun, wahai dunia. Pemilik wajah songong paling hiietzz sepanjang sejarah peradaban manusia dan sekarang dia menunjukkan wajah itu dihadapan Yixing dengan timing yang tidak tepat. Mau jadi apa kamu setelah ini?

"Kalau kau hanya asal bicara lebih baik diam dan bilang saja tidak tau. Tak usah berbelit-belit atau lehermu yang aku belit sampai putus." Yixing bicara dengan gigi yang mengatup rapat tanpa mempedulikan wajah pucat Sehun yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi avatar. Biru semua.

"Kenapa mangap-mangap begitu? Kau mau mengejekku?. Terus kenapa wajahnya dibiru-biruin begitu?, kamu pikir itu lucu?" Yixing makin emosi

" ma-ti...a-khu...xingh..." nafas Sehun mulai tinggal atu-atunya

Mata Yixing bergerak bingung kenapa Sehun seperti...

"Astaghfirullah," Yixing melepas tiba-tiba tangannya dari leher Sehun.

"maaf Hun. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku mencekikmu, sakit ya?" Lanjutnya khawatir

Sehun terbatuk hebat setelahnya. "I'm fine, tenang saja."

 _"Orang dibikin hampir lewat masih ditanya sakit atau enggak. Bener-bener ..."_ batin Sehun merana sambil mengelus lehernya.

 _/jadi temen Yixing ngeri juga, ya?/_

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa?, kau ingin mencari orang itu dan menanyakan langsung apa motiv dia melakukannya?" Lanjut Sehun setelah batuknya mulai reda.

"Kalau memang itu yang membuatku berhenti berpikir?"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya singkat, ini cukup berlebihan bagi Sehun. "Oke-oke begini saja, sekarang kau tidur, istirahat yang nyaman dan jangan memikirkan apapun lagi, besok setelah kerja kita cari sama-sama, setuju?"

Yixing menggembungkan pipinya dan mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba tidur kembali. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu." Yixing beranjak.

"Tidak apa-apa, atau mungkin kau mau aku temani tidur?"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa tidur sendiri. Selamat malam Sehun."

"Malam sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

Haaaiii... #lambailambaiganjen

Saya kembali dengan cerita baru tapi mungkin bau-bau genrenya masih kayak astray, fantasi-fantasi bikin keki gitu, hehehe. Tapi ini bukan horor kok jadi aman dibaca di malam jum'at :)

Mumpung masih libur panjang abis uas jadi ada sedikit waktu buat ngayal :D ,semoga selama sebulan kedepan updatenya bisa cepet, insya Allah lah ya...

Untuk chapter pertamamya silahkan dinikmati(?) dan silahkan tuangkan imajinasi kalian tentang "terlibat hubungan apakah Yixing dengan Sehun sebenarnya?".

Just Happy Reading and Review juseyo...!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Tidak apa-apa, atau mungkin kau mau aku temani tidur?"_

 _"Tidak usah. Aku bisa tidur sendiri. Selamat malam Sehun."_

 _"Malam sayang."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Title : Rain Man**

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Rating : T to M (for save)

Main Cast : Yixing, Sehun, Junmyeon dan nama-nama yang akan tersebut kemudian.

Warning : **BOYS LOVE ,** mengandung unsur "semi" dan bahasa-bahasa yang campur aduk serta tak sesuai EYD. **Jangan maksa baca kalo tidak suka mending close aja.**

Desclaimer : keseluruhan cerita 100% murni dari hasil ngayal saya, tanpa pemanis buatan. Cast adalah milik kita semua (kecuali Yixing sudah saya taken #digampar) saya hanya pinjam nama untuk keperluan cerita.

Enjoy the story...

.

.

.

.chapter 2

.

"Ayoo Sehun nanti kita terlambat." Teriak Yixing sambil berkacak pinggang didekat pintu apartemen.

"Iyaa...iyaaa... " terdengar balasan teriakan Sehun dari dalam kamarnya.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang paling kacau bagi Yixing. Biasanya dia akan bangun jauh lebih awal dan mempersiapkan segala keperluannya bersama Sehun dengan sangat rapi, time management Yixing sangat bagus asal kalian tahu saja. Hanya saja, akibat dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam karena pikirannya terganggu dan baru bisa lelap dini harinya membuat akhirnya telinga Yixing tidak peka terhadap alarm yang berbunyi disebelah kepalanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?, bangunnya Sehun ya bangunnya Yixing. Kalau Yixing saja masih molor apalagi Sehun.

"Kau sih pakai terlambat bangun segala." Sehun keluar sambil ngedumel dan membenahi kancing lengan kemejanya

 _Pletakk..._

"Kau juga salah, kenapa tidak pernah bisa bangun sendiri?" Yixing menjitak penuh khidmat tepat di ubun-ubun Sehun, sedang sang korban hanya bisa manyun menahan sakit dengan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Cepat kunci pintunya."

"Iya iya sabaar... pagi-pagi sudah kena jitak, kena semprot pula."

Sungguh mood Yixing sangat berantakan hari ini, jadi mungkin Sehun yang harus bisa maklum karena kalau sudah begini, Yixing serasa tak tersentuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, bekerja adalah hal yang membuat Yixing merasa lelah. Pria berdimple itu memang mencintai pekerjaannya, tapi kadang dia juga bisa merasa jenuh saat harus melakukan rutinitas yang sama setiap hari. Kali ini untuk mengusir jenuhnya Yixing memutuskan untuk memulai makan siang lebih awal. Memesan segelas ice coffe dan beberapa makanan kesukaannya yang dia nikmati dengan duduk diujung kafetaria dekat jendela yang langsung menghadap taman kantor.

Kunyahan Yixing berhenti sejenak saat telinganya menangkap suara gemuruh dari luar, dengan mata teduhnya ia melihat langit mulai meredup beserta gumpalan-gumpalan awan gelap yang melintas.

 _"Alamat kehujanan lagi sepertinya. Sehun bawa payung tidak ya?"_ Yixing membatin sambil kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Doorrr..."

"Ugh uhuukk uhhuukk..." Yixing gelagapan dan langsung meneguk isi gelasnya. "Sialan, kau ingin membuatku mati?"

Si tersangka hanya terkik, mengambil duduk dihadapan Yixing dan meletakkan tray makan siangnya. "tumben kau makan sendirian?"

"Hmm, aku agak sedkkit bosan hari ini jadi aku makan siang lebih awal."

"Jadi kau juga akan kembali lebih awal?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, masih sibuk memisahkan beberapa sayuran dipiring yang tak disukainya.

"Makan semuanya, Xing. Semua sayur itu rasanya sama."

"Bagimu. Bagiku hanya wortel dan brokoli yang rasanya masih bisa kuterima."

"Oh iya, Xing. Aku punya kabar gembira."

Yixing mendongak dan melihat mata sipit Sehun terlihat lebih berbinar. "Manajer akan menaikkan gajimu?"

"Tidak, lebih baik dari itu."

Oke sepertinya Yixing tetarik. "Katakan!"

"Luhan akan pulang dari Islandia besok." Sehun mengatakannya dengan semangat dan senyum yang lebar "aku sudah tidak sabar menanti dia sampai di Korea."

Lain Sehun, lain Yixing yang wajahnya berubah emm... entahlah, perpaduan antara malas, sedih, tidak suka tapi juga nampak datar. "Kau bilang dia akan disana 2 tahun, ini baru tahun pertama Luhan."

"Luhan bilang Islandia memang negara yang indah, tapi jika tidak ada aku rasanya seperti tinggal di padang pasir, hahaha."

Yixing hanya tersenyum getir. "Baguslah, setidaknya aku tak perlu repot harus memasak untuk dua orang."

Sehun berhenti tertawa dan menggeser tempat duduknya kesamping Yixing, ada aura tidak enak yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan jadi dia perlu melakukan sesuatu.

"Kau tetap yang terbaik bagiku, percayalah." Sehun mengusap pipi Yixing dengan lembut.

"Tidak perlu menghibur, aku baik-baik saja."

Pria berkulit pucat itu mengecup pundak Yixing yang tertutup blazer. "Percayalah semua tak akan berubah. Aku akan tetap menyayangimu seperti ini."

"Jangan membuatku terlihat mengenaskan. Aku tidak apa-apa." Yixing berpaling berusaha sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Xing..."

Yixing terdiam. Ini yang dia khawatirkan, dia harus rela melepaskan Sehun meski itu harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Dari awal mereka bertemu hingga sekarang, mereka memang tak pernah memiliki status ditengah-tengah hubungan yang mereka jalani. Yixing bertemu Sehun sebagai rekan kerjanya 3 tahun lalu di perusahaan ini. Yixing menyukai orang yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara namun perhatian dan Sehun menyukai orang yang penuh dengan kasih sayang meskipun agak cerewet, beruntungnya itu semua ada pada diri mereka masing-masing. Setahun lebih menjalin kedekatan hingga tercipta perasaan saling percaya lebih dari yang orang lain ketahui, baik Sehun maupun Yixing mulai berusaha untuk mendalami perasaan satu sama lain.

Suatu hari mereka berdua pernah menghadiri konser outdoor dari sebuah band internasional. Rencananya Sehun ingin mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk menyatukan perasaannya dengan Yixing disana, mungkin setelah konser berlangsung atau ketika momennya terasa pas. Namun belum sempat hal itu terjadi, sesuatu diluar dugaan menimpa Sehun. Entah berasal dari mana, tiba-tiba pancaran sinar hijau menyilaukan mata Sehun. Awalnya Sehun tidak sadar dan membiarkan saja sinar itu mengganggu matanya beberapa kali. Tapi saat tiba-tiba pandangannya terasa kabur dan berubah gelap, Sehun baru menyadari kalau itu bukan sinar hijau biasa.

Sehun yang berteriak karena tiba-tiba pendangannya gelap membuat Yixing panik. Dengan segera Yixing membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit dan saat itu juga dunianya berubah.

Oleh dokter, Sehun dinyatakan mengalami kebutaan permanen akibat laser yang memapar matanya terlalu lama. Yixing mendengar semuanya dan dia merasa dungu karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat dalam menghadapi hal ini.

Beberapa hari pasca musibah itu, Yixing bahagia mendapat kabar dari orang tua Sehun bahwa Sehun akan mendapatkan pendonor meski hanya satu mata saja. Tidak masalah, setidaknya Sehun masih bisa beraktivitas kembali dengan normal nantinya walaupun mungkin masih ada keterbatasan.

Namun harapan untuk bisa kembali lagi bersama Sehun hanya tinggal angan untuk Yixing. Sang pendonor, adalah Luhan. Mantan kekasih Sehun saat Sehun masih sekolah dulu, ibu Sehun sendiri yang menceritakannya pada Yixing. Lebih menohok hati Yixing lagi bahwa Luhan pernah berjanji pada orang tua Sehun kalau ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyelamatkan Sehun agar Sehun memberinya kesempatan untuk kembali karena Luhan masih sangat mencintai Sehun.

Yixing merasa semakin tidak berguna saat Sehun menerima ajakan Luhan untuk kembali. Sehun beralasan kalau dia tidak punya daya untuk menolak Luhan setelah semua yang dilakukan padanya. Tapi Sehun juga berjanji kalau dia akan terus menempatkan Yixing pada posisi teristimewa didalam hatinya.

Setahun yang lalu, Sehun memberitahu Yixing kalau Luhan akan dikirim ke Islandia oleh perusahaan tempatnya bekerja untuk pelatihan selama 2 tahun. Tadinya Yixing berpikir Sehun akan mengikuti Luhan, tapi Sehun berkata " _selama itu aku akan tinggal bersamamu. Aku akan menebus semua rasa bersalahku selama ini, kita lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan bersamaku. Aku juga ingin membuatmu bahagia dan aku juga ingin merasakan bahagia bersamamu. Aku menyayangimu, Xing._ "

Itulah kenapa setahun belakangan ini Yixing tinggal satu apartemen dengan Sehun, meskipun rencananya 2 tahun mengingat itu yang pernah disampaikan Sehun.

"Harusnya aku yang yang melakukannya saat itu. Harusnya aku yang menyelamatkanmu." Yixing kembali dari bayangan masa lalunya, matanya mulai sembab menahan sakit yang sebenarnya ingin ia sampaikan pada Sehun.

"Tidak sayang, justru aku yang akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau sampai kau melakukan itu. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin kau terluka." Sehun mengusap alira bening yang mulai melewati pipi Yixing.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang?, kau kembali dengan Luhan karena dia sudah menyelamatkanmu dan kau terlihat sangat bahagia, sedangkan aku harus berhenti sampai disini. Kau pikir kau tidak menyakitiku?" Suara Yixing terdengar sumbang dan begitu lirih.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku hanya bisa minta maaf karena aku juga tak tahu apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Tapi kalau kau mau aku bisa membuat jadwal dengan dokter untuk operasi mengembalikan mata Luhan, lalu kita bisa hidup bersama."

"Apa kau kembali pada Luhan hanya karena balas budi?, dan solusi macam apa itu, kau pikir organ tubuhmu itu lego yang bisa kapan saja di bongkar-pasang?"

Sehun memeluk Yixing dari samping dan menyandarkan dagunya dipundak orang yang sebenarnya sangat dia sayangi itu, "Aku minta maaf sayang, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas keadaan ini. Aku sungguh tak mengira kalau jalan cerita kita akan serumit ini dan kau akan terluka sedalam ini. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf padamu."

Saling memeluk seperti itu sebenarnya sudah jadi kebiasaan mereka tak peduli di kantor atau dimanapun, jadi mereka tak perlu sungkan dengan orang-orang disekitar mereka saat ini, mungkin yang sedikit berbeda di hadapan orang-orang adalah Yixing yang biasanya akan bersikap menolak dipeluk Sehun, kini ia hanya diam saja.

"Sehun,"

"Ya..."

Yixing melepas pelukan Sehun dan membuat mereka berdua berhadapan. Dengan mata sembab Yixing memandang dalam ke mata Sehun, kiri dan kanan. "Apa yang kau lihat sekarang?"

"Dirimu." Sehun sebenarnya agak bingung dengan maksud Yixing, tapi dia berusaha menjawab.

"Sekarang apa yang kau lihat?" Kali ini Yixing menutup mata kiri Sehun dengan satu telapak tangannya.

"Gelap, sayang."

"Itu yang akan terjadi pada diriku setelah ini." Yixing melepas tangannya dan beralih menangkup lembut pipi Sehun. "Kau mungkin hanya tahu aku selalu mengomel dan menolak segala kontak fisik yang berlebihan darimu. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku melakukannya karena aku takut suatu saat nanti aku tak siap melepasmu, walaupun kenyataannya sampai sekarang aku tak pernah siap."

"Hidupmu tak akan berhenti meskipun aku tak disisimu, Xing. Kalau kau terus seperti ini rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja tapi aku juga tidak mau membuatmu menderita. Walau begitu kau harus percaya bahwa aku akan tetap dan selalu menyayangimu, datanglah padaku kapan saja saat kau membutuhkanku atau hanya sekedar ingin aku mendengarkanmu. Kau mau mencoba?" Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Yixing.

"Dan satu lagi, aku juga minta maaf padamu kalau mulai hari ini aku tidak akan pulang ke apartemen lagi. Apartemen itu kini milikmu seutuhnya, semua atas namamu jadi kau berhak menentukan siapa saja tamu yang boleh menginjakkan kaki disana, tak terkecuali aku jika memang setelah ini kau membenciku."

Sebelumnya, Yixing memang susah payah menabung untuk membeli apartemen sendiri yang dekat dengan tempatnya bekerja. Karena kalau dia tetap tinggal di rumah orang tuanya, dia memerlukan waktu berjam-jam untuk sampai di kantor. Saat itu jumlah tabungan Yixing bahkan tidak sampai setengah dari harga apartemen yang ingin ia beli, beruntung Sehun melunasi semua kekurangan biaya Yixing -yang kalau dihitung sih sama seperti Sehun membelikan apartemen untuk Yixing- dan mengatasnamakan semua berkas-berkasnya dengan nama Yixing, yang akhirnya mereka tinggali bersama meski hanya setahun.

"Itu juga tempat tinggalmu, kau boleh kapan saja datang. Tidak usah mengetuk pintu atau menekan bel, aku tidak akan mengganti passwordnya. 120715"

12 untuk tanggal lahir Sehun, 07 untuk tanggal lahir Yixing dan 15 untuk tahun dimana mereka membeli apartemen tersebut.

"Tentu saja, aku masih akan sering mengunjungimu saat aku ada waktu." Sehun mengusap air mata Yixing diiringi berbagai perasaan. Perasaan bersalah, tidak rela dan tidak ingin meninggalkan.

"Xing, nanti kan aku sudah tidak pulang lagi ke apartemen kita, boleh kuminta satu saja permintaan sebelum aku benar-benar pergi?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan benar-benar pergi?"

"Maksudku, untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kau mungkin akan melupakan perasaanmu seiring berjalannya waktu, aku ingin melakukan ini denganmu. Kau bersedia?"

Yixing terdiam memikirkan permintaan Sehun, Yixing tau apa yang akan diminta Sehun, tapi ia tidak yakin apa dia bisa melakukan ini dengan Sehun.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa..."

"Baiklah." Yixing menginterupsi sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan membelai pipi Yixing lembut sebelum mengecupnya singkat kemudian.

"Pulang kerja, kutunggu kau di rooftop kantor."

"Rooftop kantor?, maksudmu kita akan melakukannya disana?, sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan, "waktu makan siangmu kurasa sudah habis."

Yixing menengok arlojinya. "Kau benar, kalau begitu aku kembali dulu. Habiskan makananmu, sayang. Sampai jumpa nanti." Gantian Yixing yang mengecup pipi Sehun, sedang yang dikecup hanya membalas dengan senyum hangatnya.

.

.

.

Pukul 05.20 p.m.

Kurang lebih sudah sejak 20 menit yang lalu Yixing menunggu Sehun di rooftop kantor. Sehun bilang dia masih ada urusan dengan atasannya, maklum Sehun dan Yixing memang berbeda divisi. Sembari menunggu Sehun, Yixing menerawang kembali mengenang masa-masa dimana ia dan Sehun menjalin sebuah kedekatan. Dimana Sehun selalu menempatkan dirinya dalam posisi paling penting.

 _"memang kapan aku pernah pulang lebih dulu darimu?"_

Dia ingat Sehun mengatakan itu kemarin dan itu salah satu contoh bahwa Sehun hampir selalu memprioritaskan Yixing. Seberapa lamapun, Sehun akan tetap menunggu Yixing untuk pulang bersamanya. Tidak hanya saat mereka tinggal bersama, tapi sejak awal mereka dekat. Sehun seperti rela berkorban waktu atau apapun itu demi Yixing.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" Yixingbermonolog, kembali merasa sakit saat kebodohannya malah membuat ia berpisah dengan Sehun. "Harusnya aku yang melakukannya, bukan Luhan."

"Sudah kubilang kau tak perlu melakukan apapun." Sebuah bisikan mengalun lembut di telinga Yixing disertai rengkuhan dipinggangnya.

Yixing tersenyum. "Kau lama sekali."

"Maaf."

"Hanya maaf?, kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum aku berubah pikiran?"

Sehun tertawa singkat, "setelah ini, jangan memintaku berhenti."

Yixing membalas dengan tatapannya yang seolah berkata 'aku terima tantanganmu.'

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sehun mendekap Yixing dan langsung meraup bibir seksinya dengan gerakan tegas dan tanpa ragu. Begitupun Yixing yang langsung menerima serangan Sehun dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sehun.

Permainan dimulai dengan saling menghisap belah bibir masing-masing, atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Sehun terlihat ingin mendominasi, tapi Yixing juga tak mau kalah. Bibir tipis Sehun memang menantang Yixing untuk terus menghisapnya lebih dalam, sedangkan bibir penuh Yixing membuat Sehun menggila hingga ia berpikir setelah ini mungkin ia akan kecanduan.

Setelah bibir, kini mereka memperdalam invasi dengan saling beradu lidah. Suhu tubuh Yixing berangsur meningkat meski suhu udara terus menurun akibat mendung dan hari yang menjelang malam. Sehun mendorong tengkuk Yixing, sementara tangan Yixing bergerilya menuju rambut Sehun untuk melampiaskan segala perasaannya dan menyalurkan hasratnya yang selama ini ia tahan untuk tidak berinteraksi terlalu intim dengan Sehun.

Matahari semakin lekang dari peraduannya dan entah sudah berapa lama kedua anak adam itu saling menikmati sentuhan masing-masing. Meski hanya mulut yang saling membungkam tapi itu sudah mewakili segala perasaan yang ingin mereka ungkapkan.

Sadar bahwa mereka punya paru-paru yang harus diisi udara, mereka mengakhirinya dengan nafas yang terputus-putus. Masih saling menautkan kening sambil merasakan deru nafas dan detak jantung masing-masing.

"Seandinya keadaan ini tidak terjadi, apa kau akan terus menolak kucium?" Ya, hanya itu selama ini yang diinginkan Sehun dan Yixing tau betul, hanya sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

"Hanya Luhan yang membuatku tak bisa melakukannya. Kalau tak ada dia, kapanpun kau minta pasti akan kulakukan. Aku hanya berkata jujur."

"Maafkan aku" Sehun merengkuh Yixing yang juga terlihat nyaman dalam pelukannya, mengakhiri hari dengan akhir dari cerita dan perasaan yang harus mereka pendam.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing berdiri termangu dibalik jendela balkonnya yang tertutup tirai. Tangannya terus mengaduk teh hangat yang sengaja ia buat untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya di malam hujan begini sekaligus ia berharap aroma teh dapat menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut.

Hujan terdengar semakin deras mengguyur _, hujan... hujan... hujan..._

 _"Astaga..."_

Yixing baru ingat kalau kemarin malam Sehun berjanji akan menemaninya mencari seseorang yang kemarin mangacaukan pikirannya karena tindakan bodoh orang tersebut. Lalu bagaimana sekarang, apa dia harus menghubungi Sehun dan menagih janjinya sebelum Luhan tiba di Korea?, atau dia biarkan saja dan berjuang sendiri dengan rasa penasarannya?

Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, tidak tahu jawaban mana yang akan dia ambil, penat sekali rasanya dia hari ini. Bermaksud ingin meringankan beban pikirannya dengan melihat hujan, Yixing berinisiatif membuka tirai jendela balkonnya dan...

"Ya tuhan..."

 _Praangg..._

Yixing terkejut bukan main hingga menjatuhkan gelas tehnya. Seseorang berdiri diujung balkonnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan menatap kearahnya. Memori Yixing kembali memutar kejadian malam kemarin, dimana sesorang dengan bodohnya berdiri ditengah hujan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Sekarang apa lagi?, seseorang berdiri diujung balkonnya. Yang jadi pertanyaan Yixing, bagaimana dia naik ke balkon apartemen Yixing yang berada di lantai 4?, apa maksudnya bertengger di balkonnya hujan-hujan begini? dan, apakah dia orang aneh yang sama yang dilihat Yixing kemarin?.

Yixing berteriak dari dalam, entah makhluk itu mendengar atau tidak.

"Siapa kau?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

...

Eng ing eng...

Chapter 2 sudah update dan inilah hubungan yang sebenarnya antara Sehun dan Yixing, miris ya?...

Kayaknya ada yang nanya kenapa Sehun selalu jadi orang ke-3 ya?, itu karena yang aku lihat sih, Sehun kayaknya mulai lengket gitu ama Icing. Malahan nih menurutku video fanmade di youtube banyakan HunLay daripada SuLay. Sedih sih, sebagai official couple si papih sama mamih jarang bikin momen. Menurutku HunLay kyutt juga kok hhehe, tapi tetap saya tak akan berpaling dari SuLay #hidupSuLay

Dan untuk yang kasih saran supaya alurnya jangan terlalu banyak bercanda dan selipan-selipan gak penting itu, aku ucapin terimakasih banyak buat kalian semua. Maaf ya kalo bacanya jadi gak nyaman. Aku emang orangnya rada slengekan gitu, suka becanda, jadi kebawa pas nulis. Kedepannya semoga aku bisa nempatin becandaan itu di porsi yang pas.

Nah, kalo chap ini aku emang niat ngebangun feel jadi gak aku selipin canda-candaan, semoga kali ini feelnya lebih dapet dan kalian lebih nyaman bacanya. Yang nungguin Suho keluar sabar ya, Suho lagi latihan ngafalin script :D

Well, Happy Reading and Review juseyoow...!

Thanks To :

 _ **Kerdus Susu , cumi-cumi , demiapa , Regina Pearl Luce , qwertyxing , chenma , baymaxhug , Guest , may , MinieZhang , SeonRa12 , micopark , xingmyun**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sekarang apa lagi?, seseorang berdiri diujung balkonnya. Yang jadi pertanyaan Yixing, bagaimana dia naik ke balkon apartemen Yixing yang berada di lantai 4?, apa maksudnya bertengger di balkonnya hujan-hujan begini? dan, apakah dia orang aneh yang sama yang dilihat Yixing kemarin?._

 _Yixing berteriak dari dalam, entah makhluk itu mendengar atau tidak._

 _"Siapa kau?"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Title : Rain Man**

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Rating : T to M (for save)

Main Cast : Yixing, Sehun, Junmyeon dan nama-nama yang akan tersebut kemudian.

Warning : **BOYS LOVE ,** mengandung unsur "semi" dan bahasa-bahasa yang campur aduk serta tak sesuai EYD. **Jangan maksa baca kalo tidak suka mending close aja.**

Desclaimer : keseluruhan cerita 100% murni dari hasil ngayal saya, tanpa pemanis buatan. Cast adalah milik kita semua (kecuali Yixing sudah saya taken #digampar) saya hanya pinjam nama untuk keperluan cerita.

Enjoy the story...

.

.

.

.chapter 3

.

Yixing masih menunggu jawaban atau setidaknya respon dari makhluk yang dia ajak bicara, tapi sampai kaki Yixing pegal berdiri pun objek yang dia tunggu tak terlihat menunjukkan gerakan apapun.

"HEEYY... AKU BICARA DENGANMU ORANG ANEH, KAU SIAPA DAN KENAPA BERDIRI DISITU?" teriakan Yixing semakin keras sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping kiri kanan mulutnya.

Makhluk berwujud pria itu pun tersenyum. Tapi bukannya merasa bahagia mendapat senyuman dari orang lain, Yixing malah merasa takut. Bayangkan saja, malam-malam begini seseorang atau entah makhluk apa itu tiba-tiba berdiri diujung balkon lantai 4 apartemennya ditengan hujan dan dia tersenyum. Serem kalau kata Yixing mah.

Cepat-cepat Yixing menutup gorden jendelanya. Dia baru ingat pesan ibunya untuk tidak bicara dengan orang asing sembarangan.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia pencuri?" Yixing semakin ketar ketir.

Sambil mengatur nafas Yixing mencoba kembali mengintip apakah orang tersebut masih ada disana atau tidak. Baru saja Yixing akan menyentuh gordennya, secara tiba-tiba...

 _grrraaaakk ... whhuuusss_

Jendela balkonnya terbuka lebar dan membawa angin beserta piasan hujan masuk menerbangkan gordennya.

"Huaaaa... ampun tuan, jangan rampok rumahku aku tinggal jauh dari orang tua dan tidak punya apa-apa. Kumohon, cari rumah orang lain saja yang lebih kaya." Yixing meringkuk disudut jendelanya yang terbuka lebar tanpa mempedulikan beberapa bulir hujan menerpa tubuhnya. Dia gemetar bukan main, pikirannya sedang kacau dan perampok datang untuk menjarah isi apartemennya. Begitu pikir Yixing.

Beberapa detik lamanya Yixing meringkuk sambil memejamkan mata, tapi tidak ada serangan fisik yang ia dapat atau bunyi gaduh pertanda orang tersebut melancarkan aksinya merampok apartemennya, malahan dia merasa piasan hujan tak lagi menyentuh kulitnya.

Yixing mendongak dan langsung terjengkang karena kaget bukan main, seseorang itu berdiri didekat Yixing melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan percikan hujan.

"Berdirilah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Seseorang itu berkata begitu lembut.

Ditengah posisinya yang masih setengah telentang, Yixing berkedip beberapa kali.

 _"Dia bisa bicara? Apa dia bicara padaku?"_

"Kenapa diam saja. Ayo berdirilah." Lanjut seseorang itu yang kini wujudnya lebih jelas dilihat oleh Yixing. Dia laki-laki, mungkin setinggi dirinya, rambutnya sewarna langit malam dan matanya teduh meski wajahnya nampak pucat, tidak hanya wajah sebenarnya tapi kulit tubuhnya juga. Kulit tubuh?, ya... Satu hal yang Yixing baru sadari adalah, pria tersebut **bertelanjang dada** dan hanya memakai helaian kain putih panjang yang menutupi bagian yaaa... tau lah ya.

Yixing semakin mendelik _. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku baru sadar kalau orang ini tidak pakai baju? Badannya bagus sekali, apa dia keturunan dewa dari Yunani?. Kalau dipikir-pikir, badannya saja kekar apalagi anu..." Plakk_. Yixing menampar pipinya sendiri karena pikirannya yang tiba-tiba ngawur.

"Kenapa kau memukul dirimu sendiri? Apa manusia selalu seperti itu?" Nampak raut khawatir diwajah pria asing itu.

"Se..ss...sebenarnya siapa kau ini?"

"Namaku adalah Suho." Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menempatkan satu tangannya di dada dan membungkuk. Seperti pramuniaga minimarket yang tengah menyapa pelanggan.

Yixing semakin terpaku saat kemudian ia melihat pria tersebut membungkuk kearahnya, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat hingga beberapa tetes air hujan yang membasahi tubuh pria itu menetes diwajahnya. Yixing menunggu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Pria itu menjulurkan lengannya dihadapan Yixing.

"A..a..ada apa?"

"Aku pernah melihat manusia melakukan ini saat manusia lain terjatuh sepertimu."

Yixing semakin bingung. Daritadi pria yang menyebut dirinya Suho itu terus berkata manusia, manusia, manusia. Apa dia bukan manusia?

Pria yang masih telentang itu kemudian mengesampingkan pikirannya dan segera menyambut uluran tangan pria dihadapannya.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali. Kau ini sebenarnya makhluk apa? Bisa bicara bahasa manusia tapi dari perkataanmu seolah-olah kau bukan manusia."

"Aku juga tidak tau aku ini siapa. Di duniaku, kami sebenarnya tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan selain kaum kami dan sebenarnya kami juga tidak terlihat. Jika manusia bisa melihat kami maka itu merupakan sebuah kutukan."

Yixing mengernyit dalam, dia tidak ingat dulu ibunya pernah bercerita tentang makhluk seperti itu. "Kau siapanya peterpan? Atau mungkin kau bertetangga dengan jackfrost?"

Gantian Suho yang mengernyit, dia ingat ibunya bilang kalau di bumi itu tempatnya manusia. "Apa ada kaum lain yang tinggal di bumi selain manusia?"

Yixing memutar matanya, "sudahlah lupakan. Jadi sebenarnya kau ini berasal darimana dan kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Tempat kami disebut evaden. Kau tidak akan mengerti meskipun kujelaskan dimana tempat itu berada, yang pasti manusia tidak mungkin bisa kesana. Bumi adalah tempat yang familiar bagi kami. Tapi meski begitu dunia kalian dan dunia kami mempunyai batasan yang tak bisa dilanggar. Itulah mengapa saat kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan kalian artinya kami mengalami kutukan."

Yixing menyimak satu persatu penjelasan Suho dengan seksama. Apa ditinggal Sehun membuatnya gila?, kenapa dia bisa bertemu makhluk antah berantah seperti ini?, lalu apa Suho ini akan membawa petaka seperti kutukan yang ia ceritakan? Atau bisa jadi sebaliknya?.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau disini?" Yixing masih belum bisa mengeluarkan respon kecuali pertanyaan.

"Karena aku memperhatikanmu."

"Memperhatikanku?, maksudnya?"

"Di evaden, saat kami beranjak dewasa kami bisa keluar dari sana dan mengunjungi tempat lain. Bumi adalah tempat yang paling sering diceritakan oleh ibuku. Jadi saat aku tumbuh, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi bumi, saat itulah aku melihatmu. Kau berlari dibawah hujan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Saat itu aku berpikir, kenapa kau harus lari? Bukankah air adalah sumber kehidupan, tapi kenapa kau malah menghindarinya?. Saat kutanya ibuku, dia bilang bahwa itu jadi hal biasa dibumi. Dari situ aku mulai tertarik pada bumi dan..."

Suho memberi jeda sedangkan Yixing sudah penasaran kalimat apa yang akan suho lanjutkan tapi tetap sabar menunggu.

Suho menatap Yixing, "dan... juga tertarik padamu."

Raut wajah Yixing tak terkontrol, apa-apaan ini maksudnya?.

"Kami seharusnya tidak dapat tertarik dengan siapapun termasuk sesama kami. Itulah kenapa aku juga tidak tau siapa sebenarnya aku ini. Aku tinggal di evaden, tapi memiliki perilaku seperti manusia, bahkan ibuku sampai menangis mendengar hal ini." Raut wajah Suho nampak sedih.

"T..tunggu dulu. Kau bilang makhluk sepertimu tidak bisa tertarik pada siapapun, tapi kau memiliki ibu, lalu kau keluar darimana? Dan bagaimana kau bisa memanggilnya ibu?"

"Setiap turun hujan dihari ke seratus, nixie akan menurunkan generasi evaden. Tiap-tiap khisa yang mendapat generasi baru evaden dari nixie, maka dia akan dipanggil ibu."

Yixing pusing mendengarnya, di buku-bukunya saat sekolah dulu tidak ada nama-nama semacam itu.

Menyadari kebingungan pria manis didepannya, Suho tersenyum lembut dan menjelaskan. "Evaden adalah negeri kami, nixie adalah penguasa disana dan khisa adalah rumah kami. Jadi kalau kau bertanya aku keluar darimana?, aku keluar dari tangan nixie."

Yixing termangu namun sesaat kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aah, terserah kau saja lah aku tidak paham." Yixing mengibaskan tangannya.

Suho kembali tersenyum. "Kau sepertinya memiliki masalah."

"Aku?, memang apa pedulimu kalau aku punya masalah?, lagipula kau tak akan mengerti meskipun aku bercerita."

"Aku tahu kau sedang patah hati. Manusia yang kau cintai ternyata pergi dengan manusia lainnya dan dia meninggalkanmu. Dia juga membiarkanmu pulang sendirian tadi. Aku benar?"

Yixing tidak habis pikir, apa makhluk ini selalu membuntutinya selama ini?. "Sudah berapa lama kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sudah lama."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tertarik padamu."

Pria 25 tahun itu mencibir. "Apa kau sudah gila?, jelas-jelas kau dan aku ini berbeda."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolak ini."

"Sekarang jelaskan. Kaummu tidak pernah punya rasa ketertarikan pada siapapun, hanya kau yang aneh. Lalu darimana kau bisa menyebut kalau kau sedang tertarik padaku?"

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau selalu melihat manusia yang kau cintai itu setiap kali dia melakukan sesuatu, kau tersenyum saat dia tersenyum, kau tidak suka saat dia dekat dengan manusia lain dan kau sedih saat dia meninggalkanmu. Itu semua yang kulakukan terhadapmu. Aku selalu melihatmu, tersenyum saat kau tersenyum bahkan merasa sedih saat harus kembali ke evaden dan meninggalkanmu. Aku selalu ingin berada disekitarmu."

Wajah Yixing melunak mendengar penjelasan Suho. "Kau bilang mempunyai perasaan tertarik pada seseorang merupakan sebuah kutukan bagi kaummu, lalu bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Mereka masih bisa menerimamu?"

"Tidak semua. Di usiaku, harusnya kami berteman dengan olf lain, tapi sampai saat ini temanku hanya satu dan hanya dia yang mau menerimaku meskipun seluruh evaden tahu bahwa aku adalah olf yang terkutuk. Dia adalah ibuku. Meski beberapa olf mau-mau saja berbicara denganku, tapi tidak untuk pergi bersama. Mereka pikir aku akan mengundang bahaya."

"Sampai detik ini, apa keanehanmu itu membawa masalah di evaden? Apa sesuatu pernah terjadi?" Yixing nampaknya mulai menikmati bicara dengan Suho sampai-sampai dia lupa pecahan gelas tehnya yang berserakan dengan air tehnya yang mulai mengering.

"Mereka selalu menyalahkan kehadiranku setiap kali terjadi masalah di evaden, bahkan kesalahan kecil pun mereka pikir itu karena kehadiranku. Jadi aku tidak tahu pasti apakah itu karena aku atau memang masalah di evaden yang sudah biasa terjadi."

"Aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang kehidupanmu di duniamu sana, tapi kalau pendapatku, mereka tidak adil. Mereka hanya menyalahkanmu atas setiap masalah, padahal mungkin kau tidak melakukan apapun atau mengetahui apapun."

"Kalaupun aku tidak setuju dengan mereka, aku bisa berbuat apa?. Seluruh evaden membenciku jadi kalau aku menentang mereka maka 2 hal akan terjadi."

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama, mereka akan membunuhku atau yang kedua, mereka akan membunuh aku dan ibuku."

Yixing mengernyit prihatin. "Kau dan ibumu pasti sangat menderita disana. Oh ya, apa kau bisa sesuka hatimu pergi ke bumi? Maksudku, apa ada aturan disana yang membatasi kalian mengunjungi bumi?"

"Untuk olf seusiaku, kami bisa pergi kapanpun."

"Bagus, kalau begitu kau sering-sering saja kemari. Aku mau jadi temanmu kalau kau ingin bicara, lagipula... Sehun sudah tidak tinggal disini dan aku butuh teman juga."

"Dengan senang hati. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa sembarangan datang ke bumi. Olf hanya bisa keluar saat hujan turun. Jadi jika tidak hujan, kami akan berada di khisa sepanjang hari."

"Benarkah?" Nada Yixing berubah sedih.

"Kau tenang saja, aku berjanji setiap hujan aku akan selalu datang menemuimu."

Pria berdimpel itu tersenyum tulus. "Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Tidak."

"Apa semua olf memakai pakaian seperti itu?". Suho menjawab pertanyaan Yixing dengan anggukan.

"Oh, aku sampai lupa. Kau mau masuk?, mungkin aku bisa memberimu beberapa pakaian karenaa... ya, aku tidak mungkin bicara dengan seseorang yang hanya menutup itunya dengan sehelai kain."

Suho mengernyit bingung, " itu apa?"

"Ya ituu.."

"Itu yang mana?"

"Haduuh... ituu yang dibawah."

"Yang dibawah mana maksudmu?"

Yixing menghela nafas, "Suho, kau mungkin akan menyesal kalau aku menunjuknya secara langsung." , Suho hanya berkedip beberapa kali.

"Haaash, sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Nanti kau juga akan tahu apa yang kumaksud."

"Baiklah." Suho menatap langit. "Hujan akan segera berhenti dan itu artinya aku harus segera pergi."

"Pergi?, kembali ke evaden maksudmu?, kau tidak ingin duduk dulu didalam?"

"Tidak bisa, aku harus segera kembali ke evaden."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih kau sudah memperhatikanku."

"Tidak masalah. Aku harus kembali sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Hmmm... kau juga."

Suho terdiam, menimbulkan tanya bagi Yixing. "Kenapa?"

"Kau bisa maju sedikit?, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Tanpa curiga Yixing maju selangkah lebih mendekat kearah Suho. Bagai kecepatan cahaya, Suho segera mengecup kening Yixing sebelum pria manis itu reflek menghindarinya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Yixing."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yixing hanya bisa membelalak. Makhluk itu, bagaimana mungkin makhluk antah berantah itu mengatakan menyayanginya?. Sekarang siapa yang sudah gila? Dan bagaimana Suho tahu tentang mengecup seseorang sementara Yixing yakin didunia Suho tidak ada yang namanya kencan.

 _"Bagaimana bisa Suho melakukan hal itu?"_

Lepas dari keterkejutan Yixing terhadap tindakan Suho, Yixing semakin terpana saat Suho berangsur-angsur menjadi bayangan lalu menghilang. Meninggalkan dirinya dengan sejuta pertanyaan tentang semua yang terjadi hari ini. Namun perlahan setelah itu, Yixing merasa sudut bibirnya terangkat dan membingkai sebuah senyum kecil disana.

Biarlah kalaupun toh mungkin Suho itu hanya makhluk imjinasi yang tercipta dari otaknya yang sedang tidak dalam kondisi normal.

Yixing tetap senang bisa mengenal Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

hai hai teman-teman...

Akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin chap 3 nya, aku pikir liburan ini bisa leha-leha dan update lebih cepet lagi, tapi ternyata tak sesuai ekspektasi. Mendekati 71 tahun kemerdekaan Indonesia, jadi malah banyak banget kegiatan. Rapat sana sini, jadi panitia ini itu, kalian mungkin juga pada gitu ya? Apalagi yang aktif karang taruna :D

Yaaah, semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan ya, full SuLay nih by the way...

So, Happy Reading and Review Juseyooww...!

Thanks To :

 _ **agussusanti1978 , cumi-cumi , demiapa , micopark , MinieZhang , Namu , Regina Pearl Luce , chenma , rey , chloe , guest , floo , nichi , heeriztator , oraeruh , xingmyun , kyuu**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Biarlah kalaupun toh mungkin Suho itu hanya makhluk imjinasi yang tercipta dari otaknya yang sedang tidak dalam kondisi normal._

 _Yixing tetap senang bisa mengenal Suho._

.

.

.

.

 **Title : Rain Man**

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Rating : T to M (for save)

Main Cast : Yixing, Sehun, Junmyeon dan nama-nama yang akan tersebut kemudian.

Warning : **BOYS LOVE ,** mengandung unsur "semi" dan bahasa-bahasa yang campur aduk serta tak sesuai EYD. **Jangan maksa baca kalo tidak suka mending close aja.**

Desclaimer : keseluruhan cerita 100% murni dari hasil ngayal saya, tanpa pemanis buatan. Cast adalah milik kita semua (kecuali Yixing sudah saya taken #digampar) saya hanya pinjam nama untuk keperluan cerita.

Enjoy the story...

.

.

.

.chapter 4

.

Pagi ini terasa begitu hampa untuk Yixing. Sehun seperti pergi secara mendadak dari kehidupannya. Tadi ia sempat tidak sadar, berjalan kearah kamar yang kemarin masih dihuni Sehun berniat akan membangunkan pria pucat yang begitu ia sayangi itu. Namun saat ia membuka pintunya dan menemukan kekosongan disana, hatinya mendadak ngilu. Sejenak Yixing berpikir apakah kebersamaannya dengan Sehun adalah mimpi belaka?, Sehun sebenarnya tidak tinggal bersamanya selama setaun ini, Sehun tidak pernah menempati kamar itu, bahkan Sehun mungkin tak pernah mencintainya. Begitukah?

Yixing meneteskan air matanya kembali dihadapan semangkuk sereal yang kerap ia dan Sehun makan saat dirinya malas memasak di pagi hari. Buliran itu semakin deras mengalir saat ia kembali teringat dengan perpisahan mereka di atap kantor. Sehun begitu hangat dan memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut, bahkan mungkin hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Yixing menyadari jika senyum Sehun begitu manis. Yixing menumpu kepalanya dengan kepalan tangannya diatas meja, membiarkan air matanya menetes turut memenuhi isi mangkuk yang sama sekali tak ia sentuh.

.

.

.

Pria 25 tahun itu berjalan dengan pandangan kosong kearah meja kerjanya. Dalam hati dirinya bertekat untuk bersikap biasa saja saat bertemu Sehun nanti. Dia tak akan mengungkit apapun dan tak akan mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, atau mungkin dia akan menghindari bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Hai Sehun..."

Seperti naluri yang tak bisa ia lawan, Yixing kembali menoleh saat nama itu terdengar dari kejauhan. Saat itu juga matanya menatap kearah pria tinggi yang memakai setelan kemeja modis. Beberapa detik berlalu dan Yixing belum melepas pandangannya, hingga sang objek menatapnya balik, reflek Yixing langsung memalingkan muka dan pura-pura tidak tahu lalu berjalan begitu saja walaupun jantungnya berdentum hebat.

Satu-satunya cara agar dia tak memikirkannya lagi adalah membuat pikirnnya teralihkan. Dia mengambil tumpukan tugasnya dari yang dalam waktu dekat akan dia laporkan sampai yang deadlinenya masih lama. Sisi positifnya, jika dia dapat menyelesaikan semua laporannya lebih awal dan dengan tepat kemungkinan ia bisa ambil cuti dan dia akan liburan ke tempat yang jauh untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang banyak tugas."

Jemari Yixing berhenti diatas keyboard. Dia tentu kenal betul suara ini, seketika fokusnya buyar. Satu sisi hatinya bilang _"abaikan saja, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."_ namun sisi lainnya berkata _"kau merindukannya Yixing, tak ada salahnya bicara sebentar."_

"Xing,"

"I..iya?" Yixing tak kuasa menolak panggilan Sehun

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, aku hanya ingin bicara."

"Memangnya kau ingin bicara apa?"

"Apa kau bangun tepat waktu tadi?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku mungkin datang lebih dulu darimu. Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, apa kau bisa bangun tepat waktu?" Yixing kembali berusaha menghindari Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum meski Yixing tak melihatnya. "Hampir saja aku terlambat. Harusnya kau menelfon untuk membangunkanku."

"Apa Luhan tidak melakukannya?"

Sehun berhenti tersenyum dan memandang Yixing Sendu. Kembali ia merasa bersalah meninggalkan orang yang pernah ia janjikan untuk bisa bahagia bersamanya, nyatanya malah dirinya sendiri yang membuatnya terluka.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sibuk. Baiklah kalau begitu, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

Yixing hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, yang terlihat oleh Sehun. Karena Yixing menunduk, maka Sehun tak tahu betapa keras Yixing menggigit bibirnya dan menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Yixing setelah ia hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemennya yang luas. Yixing bukan tipe orang yang suka kelayapan sendiri. Pulang kerja dia hanya akan beristirahat dirumah, menyiapkan tugas-tugas kerjanya untuk besok lalu menonton tv. Kalaupun ingin beraktivitas biasanya ia akan membuat cemilan hasil karyanya sendiri, lalu ia akan menyajikannya secara langsung sambil ngobrol bersama Sehun. Sehun lagi...

Yixing menepuk-nepukkan bantal sofa kearah kepalanya yang tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Sehun.

"Suho." Yixing berhenti dari kegiatannya menepuk-nepukkan bantal ke kepalanya. Dia butuh teman bicara dan secara otomatis otaknya memroses nama Suho.

"Apa dia bisa datang menemuiku sekarang?, tapi... bagaimana caraku untuk memanggilnya?. Kira-kira di dunianya sana ada ponsel tidak ya?" Yixing berusaha mencari jawaban dari dalam kepalanya. "Oh neptunus, bagaimana mungkin aku bingung memikirkan makhluk fiktif yang bahkan tidak mengenal apa itu namanya pakaian. Baiklah aku menyerah, aku butuh hiburan sekarang." Bersamaan dengan itu Yixing mengambil ponselnya, mendownload beberapa aplikasi game mulai dari ant smasher hingga EXORUN yang belakangan sedang hits demi mengurangi kegalauannya.

Mulai asyik bermain game, Yixing tak menyadari langit menurunkan kesejukannya lewat butiran-butiran bening yang jatuh ke bumi dengan derasnya. Bahkan ia juga tak menyadari makhluk yang ia harapkan untuk datang beberapa saat yang lalu, kini berada di depan balkonnya dan memperhatikannya yang masih sibuk bermain ponsel di single sofa kamarnya, tanpa terlihat memiliki niat untuk mendekat dan menyadarkan Yixing.

Yixing menghela nafas kasar dan langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya saat ia gagal dalam menyelesaikan permainannya. Dia termangu sejenak sambil memangku ponselnya yang masih ia biarkan menyala dengan game terakhir yang ia mainkan. Tak sengaja ia menoleh kearah jendela dan seketika itu terkejut melihat siluet manusia berdiri di pelataran balkonnya. Yixing langsung berdiri dan membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar tidak peduli pias-pias hujan menerpa wajahnya.

"SUHO, KAU DATANG?" entah mungkin karena terlalu senang atau terlalu terkejut, Yixing tak bisa mengontrol intonasi suaranya.

"Kau merindukanku?" Suho tersenyum tampan.

"Kemarilah, aku susah mendengar suaramu."

Dengan senang hati tentu saja, Suho mendekat tepat dihadapan Yixing. "Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Apa?, e..eum.. ya.. iya aku merindukanmu." Benar-benar rindu atau hanya kebetulan sedang butuh saja, Yixing tidak tahu yang pasti dia senang Suho datang.

"Kenapa kau hanya menunduk, aku sudah datang daritadi."

"Benarkah? Maaf aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Suho."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau bisa masuk kedalam?, aku kedinginan disini."

Suho terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Selama ia turun ke bumi, Suho tak pernah sekalipun masuk kedalam tempat tinggal manusia. Beberapa temannya yang pernah mencoba memasuki tempat tinggal manusia berkata, kalau tempat tinggal manusia itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Kering, banyak asap, terlalu panas dan sebagainya yang benar-benar tak bisa ditolerir untuk para olf.

"Suho, kau dengar aku?" Yixing mencoba menyadarkan Suho yang nampak berpikir.

"Ah, iya iya, aku dengar. "

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, aku sudah kedinginan."

"Aku tidak bisa masuk."

Raut kecewa tergambar di wajah Yixing, "kenapa?"

"Tempat tinggal manusia tidak baik untuk olf. Beberapa olf bilang tempat tinggal manusia menyakiti diri mereka. Jadi aku tidak berani masuk."

"Memangnya kalian tinggal ditempat yang seperti apa?"

"Evaden sangat dingin, tidak ada asap sama sekali dan..." Suho sedikit melongok kedalam. "Tidak ada matahari kecil semacam itu di dalam kisha."

Yixing mengernyit. "Matahari kecil? Ini kan sudah malam mana ada matahari?"

"Kau menaruhnya diatas. Aku baru tahu kalau manusia bisa membuat matahari sendiri tapi berwarna putih."

Yixing menelusuri arah yang dimaksud Suho. Setelah ia tahu apa yang Suho maksud, rasanya dia ingin langsung menggeplak kepala Suho dan mengatakan 'dasar bodoh' dengan tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. "Apa di evaden tidak ada yang seperti itu?"

Suho menggeleng dengan wajah polos membuat darah Yixing berdesir seketika.

"Oke akan aku jelaskan, benda itu bernama lampu. Manusia membutuhkannya saat malam hari, saat matahari tidak terlihat karena manusia tidak bisa beraktivitas ditempat gelap. Kecuali aktivitas itu."

"Itu apa?"

Yixing deja vu mendengar pertanyaan Suho. _"Duh, bilang tidak ya?"_

"Yixing, kau sering mengatakan hal yang tidak aku mengerti."

"Kau jadi mau masuk tidak? Aku sudah benar-benar kedinginan." Yixing berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia kira Suho terlalu polos dan terlalu tidak tahu mengenai hal-hal semacam itu. Di dunia manusia, Suho seperti balita yang baru mengenal lingkungan sekitarnya jadi Yixing harus menjelaskan secara perlahan.

"Akan ku coba." Dengan menghela nafas panjang Suho bersiap mencoba satu hal baru lagi, masuk ke tempat tinggal manusia. Entah hukuman apa lagi yang mungkin akan ia terima karena sudah terlalu dalam memasuki dunia manusia.

Yixing memberi jalan untuk Suho, membiarkan Suho masuk secara perlahan dengan meninggalkan jejak-jejak air di setiap langkahnya. Mata Yixing entah kenapa tak dapat beralih dari menatap Suho. Dengan tubuh seperti itu, Suho benar-benar bak dewa yang kerap digambarkan sebagai sosok yang tegap, tampan dan berwibawa. Meski terlihat jelas bahwa Suho berusah beradaptasi. Yixing tak tahu bagaimana keadaan atau udara evaden, tempat tinggal Suho. Jangankan tahu, pernah dengar sebelumnya saja tidak.

"Bagaimana?"

"Agak aneh, tapi... aku baik-baik saja."

Yixing tersenyum simpul. "Duduklah."

Pria manis itu duduk diatas ranjangnya dan langsung membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sedangkan Suho mengikuti dengan duduk disebelahnya.

Keadaan menjadi hening karena Suho terlihat masih penasaran dengan isi kamar Yixing, tentu saja, banyak benda-benda aneh disana yang tidak ia temukan sama sekali di evaden. Yixing sendiri juga tak berniat mengganggu observasi Suho, sekalian dia juga ingin mengamati makhluk indah itu yang kalau didekati ternyata lebih mempesona.

Yixing asyik memperhatikan Suho sambil bertopang dagu mulai dari kakinya, perutnya yang sempurna, dada dan bahunya yang bidang, lehernya yang jenjang, dagunya yang lancip dan bibirnya yang tipis. Dia membeku sesaat berhenti disatu titik bernama mata. Detik berikutnya Suho menoleh dan mendapati Yixing melihatnya dengan kilatan mengagumi.

Suho mungkin juga menampilkan raut yang sama. Tak ada yang berniat ingin melepas pandangan satu sama lain. Bagaikan magnet, justru karena berbeda mereka saling tertarik dan mendekat. Detik demi detik berlalu dan jarak mereka tak lagi lebih dari beberapa senti. Yixing bisa merasakan hawa dingin Suho yang begitu sejuk dan Suho merasakan hawa hangat Yixing yang begitu nyaman. Sedikit lagi saling bersentuhan...

 _Cklekk..._

"Yixing?"

Reflek Yixing mendorong Suho dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dengan raut yang benar-benar terkejut.

"S...Sehun..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

Huwaa, maafken daku ya teman-teman kalo updetnya mulai ngaret. Disamping masih banyak kegiatan yang belum selesai, ditambah lagi saya sedang patah hati ,huks...

Sebelumnya aku udah punya bayangan bakal kasih selipan2 becandaan lagi di chap ini buat refreshing, tapi langsung berantakan, ilang semua konsepnya. Sakit hati itu ternyata luar biasa efeknya. Itu yang scene Yixing nangis di meja makan adalah true story yg saya alami, sampe ga jadi makan gara-gara gak kuat nahan. Kayak orang setres gitu mau ngapa-ngapain selalu mewek. Ini hari ketiga dan saya baru bisa move meskipun masih rada-rada mellow. Curhat dikit ga apa apa ya...

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalo suasana hati saya mengganggu jalannya cerita. Mudah-mudahan update berikutnya gak ada kendala lagi. Yang mau kasih saran kira-kira Suho, Yixing dan Sehun mau dibikin gimana silahkan, selagi gak keluar dari benang merah mungkin bisa saya jadiin inspirasi untuk selanjutnya.

Well, Happy Reading and Review Juseyooow...!

 **Thanks to :**

 _ **micopark , chenma , Tabifangirl , MinieZhang , Kyuu , Rye , chloe , kikifjs , heeriztator , Regina Pearl Luce , nichi , xingmyun , Xing1002 , Husky V , SilentB**_


End file.
